


【瀚冰】新婚之夜

by Starkfeizi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkfeizi/pseuds/Starkfeizi
Summary: 红蔓回家饥渴难耐 pwp 奶油Play





	【瀚冰】新婚之夜

 

高瀚宇刚从浴室里出来，他穿着白色的浴袍，大喇喇地倒在沙发里。

 

没有什么是比累了一天之后洗个痛痛快快的澡更解乏的了。他这么想。

 

然而有个人就不想让他好好休息。那人身着黑色浴袍，直挺挺地站到他面前，慢慢地抬起腿，他把赤裸的足踩在高瀚宇的双腿之间，细白的脚趾差一点点就戳到他的内裤。

 

目的不言而喻。

 

高瀚宇抬头看季肖冰——他的头发是湿的，搭在额头上，即便如此也挡不住漂亮的眼睛，长睫毛颤抖着把目光融成水，波动了高瀚宇的心。

 

“你想做？”高瀚宇说，“今天拍了一天都很累了，休息吧。”

 

季肖冰不做声。

 

不老实的脚挪向上，隔着白色的内裤，两个脚趾夹住柱身，脚掌揉上囊袋，缓缓地，一圈一圈。白色布料上逐渐浮现出性器的轮廓，慢慢被液体洇湿，形成深色的区域。

 

高瀚宇被撩拨得皱眉，他握住他的脚踝，白净的关节在高瀚宇的骨节分明的手里显得更为纤细，甚至有一种病弱的美感。“还闹，你今天看起来都很累了。”

 

“是累，但是你说了，今天拍得很像结婚照。”季肖冰舔了舔嘴唇，“新婚之夜不做点什么对不起这四个字。”他挣开高瀚宇的手，两手撑在高瀚宇肩膀之上的沙发靠背，低头吻了下去。

 

呼吸交缠，等到两片姣好的唇瓣分开，彼此眼里都有一丝性感的慵懒。高瀚宇嘴角挑起，狭长的眼睛里是纯粹的欲望，荷尔蒙爆发，压迫性的气场让季肖冰想逃开。

 

高瀚宇怎么会给他逃的机会。他抱起季肖冰的双腿就站起来，把他扔到柔软的床上，他脱了衣服压上去，蜜色的肌肉流转如云。

 

“刚才的动作有点逆CP了，重来。”他低头吻住他朝思暮想的猫猫唇，忽然想起他说他的嘴唇很软。实际上季肖冰啊嘴巴也很软，配上好看的形状，总之就是——很好亲。

 

“唔……”季肖冰被他吻得喘不过气，闭着眼睛，鼻腔里发出呻吟，他用拳推拒着高瀚宇的胸膛，软绵绵像是小猫的爪子。他越是这样撒娇般的拒绝越会激起高瀚宇调戏他的心，那狼崽子仗着自己的肺活量加深加长这个灼热的吻，直到身下那人双目迷蒙，柔柔软软地望进高瀚宇的眼里。

 

啊，欠日的猫。

 

恨不得直接把季肖冰艹到哭泣，高瀚宇叼住季肖冰的脖颈，扯开季肖冰的浴袍，手指伸到他后穴里去，他愣了一下。

 

“你，自己准备好了？”

“嗯。”直言不讳，甚至急迫地挺腰，用欲望磨蹭高瀚宇的腹肌。

“我看你就是食人精气的妖精。”高瀚宇拍了一把季肖冰的臀瓣，发出清脆的声音。

 

“但是我不会那么快让你如愿以偿。”高瀚宇勾起一抹邪笑。他看到了桌子上放着的蛋糕，手指沾了奶油，抹在季肖冰乳尖上。

 

“好浪费啊。”季肖冰说。

“不。”高瀚宇低头吮上去，“这才是正确吃法。”

 

他尽情地用舌尖蹂躏那小肉粒，把它摩挲得红肿，唾液把那里沾染得亮晶晶的。季肖冰挺起来胸任他舔。

 

“你可真是我发情的小母猫。”高瀚宇握住两个人的阴|茎上下撸动起来。季肖冰难耐地挺腰在他手里磨蹭。

 

“季老师你有没有听说过一句话？”高瀚宇添不放过他的乳尖，在粉色的乳晕外面又咬了一圈牙印，“叫‘别嫌年下矮，边艹边吃奶’？”

“你这不……还没艹……吗？”季肖冰咬住下唇，他颤抖着反问。

 

“这就来艹了。”

 

他猛地挺身，直接一插到底，深知对方敏感点，他每次都撞到那个地方，惹得季肖冰抓紧了身下的床单。

 

“哈……啊……”细长的腿盘上精壮的腰，高瀚宇用力挺身，季肖冰被撞得一晃一晃。

 

高瀚宇低下头，他又把白色的奶油抹到季肖冰胸前，指尖沾了一点给季肖冰看，装作惊讶的奶音：“哇，艹出奶了。”

 

季肖冰的脸一下子通红。

 

“你尝尝啊？”他把奶油抹到了季肖冰的嘴巴上，盯着他，看他皱着眉头红着眼尾，还要伸出粉红色的小舌慢慢舔掉猫唇上的奶油。

 

啊，他真是永远不知道自己有多诱人。

 

高瀚宇猛然掐住季肖冰的腰，他发狠地操弄，惹得季肖冰哭喘连连。身下的人软得快要化了水，细白的胳膊向后抓住自己的枕头，不然他根本稳不住自己。“啊啊……不行……要坏……要坏了……啊……”

 

高瀚宇突然把季肖冰翻了个身，灼热的性器在内壁上擦过一圈，让季肖冰敏感的痉挛起来。高瀚宇又沾了些奶油，他在季肖冰白净的后背上写下了两个字：

 

“我的”

 

然后画了个箭头指向正在贪婪地吸吮着阳物的小穴。

 

高瀚宇拿起手机，他要把这一幕拍下来。

 

季肖冰发觉他不动了，于是扭过头看他，结果刚好被镜头捕捉。

 

在那张照片里，有宛若少年一样的瘦削身躯，透着粉色的手肘和肩头，脸上的红霞，蒙上雾的眼眸，完美无缺的侧脸轮廓，后背上两个大字，还有臀瓣之间藏不住的高瀚宇的粗长。

 

他把那张照片给季肖冰看，老干部哪受得了这个，他张口想骂，结果一切话语全都被高瀚宇的顶弄变成了娇柔的呻吟。

 

“啊……我就快……”

“我们一起……”

 

一片白色的光晖闪过，两个美好的身体相拥。

 

  1. Fin.



 


End file.
